Tonight's Our Night
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: Post-episode for 7x06. My version of Castle and Beckett's wedding night because they're finally married.


**A/N: I don't care what anyone says, that wedding was perfect. And now…my version of the wedding night.**

It was dark by the time the newlyweds were left alone in the Hamptons. The wedding officiator had stuck around for a glass of champagne and to congratulate the pair before heading out, leaving the family to rejoice with each other. Jim, Martha, and Alexis had finally left after a couple hours of drinking and celebrating.

Kate and Castle had been inseparable after they'd been declared man and wife. They'd only parted to hug and dance with their family, using Castle's iPhone for the music. After six long years of being partners, they were finally married, forever tied to one another for the rest of their lives.

Kate was standing on the balcony just outside of the master bedroom. She stared out at the vast ocean as the stars twinkled above in the nighttime sky, lost entirely in her thoughts. A voice behind her shook her from her musings and brought a soft smile to her face. Castle came up behind her and pressed his chest against her back, encircling her waist with his arms.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, his mouth placed just behind her ear.

"My mom," was her quiet reply. Whether it was unconsciously or not, she felt his arms tighten around her. "I wish she'd been here."

"Me too," he murmured. "I bet I would've loved her."

Kate hummed in agreement. "She would've loved you too."

"You think?"

"I know. We've been over this, Castle," she said. "There's no way she _wouldn't_ love you."

"I do make it quite easy, don't I?"

She snorted at his cocky tone, but had to agree. "Yes, you do." They lapsed into silence for several long moments before she took a deep breath and said, "But let's not taint tonight with sad thoughts. Tonight's our night; just you and me and no one else."

Castle planted a kiss just below her ear, directly on the spot that never failed to make her gasp and close her eyes in pleasure. His lips trailed down her neck where he sucked lightly on her skin, nipping at it with his teeth. Her head tilted to the side in order to give him access while his hands migrated from her waist up to the lacy top she was wearing. His fingers found the small zipper in the middle that held the two sides of it together. He gently tugged it down, the sound of the metal teeth unlinking echoing around them.

Kate shivered as the edges of her top parted in the center of her torso. Part of it was due to the chill of the nighttime air, but a larger part was due to Castle as he continued to shower the right side of her neck with attention. Her right hand came up and tangled in his hair, pulling him off of her. She turned in his arms and, without a word, pressed on his chest to walk him backwards through the balcony doors. Closing them behind her, she stepped in close to Castle, crowding into his personal space.

Running his hands up both sides of her ribcage, he slid them underneath her top until he reached her shoulders. He pushed the sleeves down and off her arms, his calloused hands leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The white bra she was wearing may have been simple and mostly plain, but she still looked like a goddess to him. She didn't need sexy lingerie to get a rise out of him; her mere presence would usually work just as well. In fact, she was getting quite the rise out of him right now if the bulge in his pants was any clear indication.

Reaching for her hand, Castle pulled her to him and connected his mouth to hers in a sensual dance. They'd kissed a thousand times before this night. Their undercover kiss came first and then the hundreds of kisses they'd shared as boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he proposed and they shared intimacy as fiancés. However, Kate wasn't prepared for how it would feel like to kiss him as her _husband._ Somehow, the experience was multiplied by a million.

The initial spark that flew whenever their lips met was there, of course, and so was the passion. God, was there _ever_ passion! Their first kiss as man and wife, when they'd sealed their promises and vows to one another, had taken her breath away. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck, enthusiastically responding to his fervor and excitement. Love had flown between them and all around them, wrapping their family in a blanket of giddiness and joy. Kate couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd ever felt so happy.

Castle parted her lips with the insistent push of his tongue, eagerly seeking hers to tangle with. She held nothing back, giving herself to him freely and without a single care. She ran her hand through his hair and felt his hands creeping around to middle of her back where the clasp to her bra lay. With the flick of a wrist, the material slackened and they separated so that he could yank it off and toss it to the side. He didn't know where it landed nor did he particularly care at that moment. It's not like he planned to let either of them don clothes for the next few days that they would be alone in the Hamptons.

It was now _his _turn to walk _her_ backwards. He moved her right where he wanted her: close enough to the large bed so that he could gently push her to lie down on the mattress. And that's exactly what he did. The mattress cushioned her fall as her hair splayed out around her. The quick style that she'd put it in for their wedding had been taken down after the first half hour. To their family, she'd claimed that it was getting a bit annoying to wear, but to him, she'd whispered naughtily in his ear that taking her hair down now would save her from having to waste time to do later…when she could be better preoccupied with other activities.

Looking at her, Castle thought that she was absolutely stunning. His heart had stopped twice today: once when he saw her being walked down the aisle by her father and the second being just now, her lying half-naked on his bed as his new wife.

Leaning over her, he captured her lips again in a heated kiss before blazing a path of fire down her neck and chest, his lips everywhere at once it seemed. When he took a rosy nipple in his mouth, her back shot off the bed, trying to get closer to the talented lips and tongue that were bringing her such pleasure.

"Oh God, Castle," she moaned as she clutched his hair.

She could feel him smile against her breast, but was unable to scold him for being cocky when he suddenly bit down on the stiffened peak, white-hot sparks shooting through her veins as she gasped. His tongue quickly laved over it, soothing the slight sting of the bite. He soon released her breast only to head for the other one, giving it the exact same attention as its twin.

Continuing his path down her torso, he feathered a series of kisses all across her abdomen before resting his cheek on it. Someday, his child would be right there. She would be growing his child inside her and the very thought of such an occurrence nearly brought a tear to his eye.

As if she sensed what he'd been thinking, she cupped his face and forced his to look up at her. "Someday," she promised. "Someday soon." He smiled in response and that was all that would be said on that subject until she was well and ready to have his child.

When he reached her pants, he gestured for her to lift her hips so that he could untie the long strands knotted together in the back. Thank God that it was such a simple knot to undo. He would've hated to interrupt the enchanting spell that had been cast upon the room. When he finally achieved his goal of undoing her pants, he slowly peeled them down her legs and over the pair of white heels she was wearing. Discarding her pants on the floor, he held each of her ankles steady as he first removed her right heel and then her left, letting them drop with a dull thud. He'd guessed that she hadn't been wearing any underwear and he was extremely pleased to see that he was right.

He was looking at predatorily. She knew that the hungry gleam in his eyes could only be satisfied by one thing. Unconsciously her legs dropped to the sides as she opened herself for him. "You're overdressed," she commented, observing that he still had his white shirt and pants on.

Licking his lips, he replied, "We'll get to that later." On the inside of her left thigh, Castle nipped and sucked at the flesh until a small dark purple bruise began to form. Grinning in triumph, he turned his head to the other side and did the same, marking her as his even though no one but him would be able to see it.

"Castle," she begged, placing her hands on the back of his head in order to push him closer.

Letting her guide him towards her, he stuck his tongue out and ran it through her soaked folds, ending with a quick flick over her clit. Her hips bucked up and he clamped an arm over her waist to keep her still. She completely filled his senses. He lapped at the wetness, delighting in how she tasted as her flavor washed over his taste buds.

Kate's chest was heaving as her husband took her to heights she'd never been to before. This wasn't his first time going down on her and it certainly wouldn't be his last, but this was different. The knowledge that they were married simply heightened the whole experience. Her moans echoed throughout the room, reverberating off the walls as Castle swiftly plunged two fingers into her, immediately striking up a rhythm that her restrained hips desperately tried to dance to.

When he curled his fingers at the same time he sucked on her clit, a hand on the back of his head gripped onto his hair. It was kind of painful, but he wasn't complaining. If Kate was deriving pleasure from his ministrations than he would never stop for something as small as getting a few hairs pulled loose.

Speeding up his strokes, his tongue rolled over her bundle of nerves, feeling her squeeze his fingers tight as she shattered around him. Glancing up, he saw her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she clamped down on it. She was trying to contain the noises that threatened to erupt from her mouth, but he was having none of that.

"There's no one else here, Kate. Be as loud as you want. Don't hold anything back."

Releasing her lip, she emitted a loud, throaty groan as one hand moved to fist the silky sheets beneath her. "So good, Castle," she breathed, coming down from her high. "So fucking good."

He grinned smugly and removed his fingers, sucking them into his mouth and licking all her juices off. Moaning, he said, "God, you taste amazing. I never get tired of it."

Moving to hover over her, he swooped down for a passionate kiss, his tongue probing her mouth and letting her get a taste of herself. "Mmm," she moaned when they pulled apart. "Neither do I."

Reaching down, she began to unbutton Castle's shirt. He yanked the bottom of it out of his pants and threw it off as soon as she finished. Lowering his body to lay on top of hers, he attached his mouth to her collarbone as he grinded his pelvis against her, letting her feel just how ready for her he really was. The tent in his pants had only grown larger and it was starting to become a bit uncomfortable.

"Castle," she panted. He was hitting her so perfectly that she didn't want him to stop, but knew he had to or else this would be over far too soon.

Shooting up from the bed, he quickly tore his pants and boxers off, leaving them both naked. Bracing himself on his forearms above her, he reached for the drawer at the side of the bed where the box of condoms lay. He was extremely surprised when she stopped him.

"No, Castle," she told him.

Confused, he said, "But, we've been using them ever since we got together."

"I know. But…" she bit her lip and glanced at him shyly. "Maybe it's time we stopped."

He swallowed down a sudden lump that had formed in his throat. "Kate, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm still on my birth control, Castle," she explained. "But…if something were to happen then I wouldn't mind it." She knew that one day she wanted kids with him and while that day wasn't exactly now, it wouldn't be such a bad thing if her birth control ended up failing her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too." Wrapping her legs around his back, she jerked him to her and said, "Now show me."

He connected their lips as he pushed inside her. The way he stretched her, the slight discomfort at first that ebbed away into pleasure made her head spin. Thrusting into her again, Castle groaned at how she felt.

"You're so tight," he said between clenched teeth.

"Fuck, Castle, _move_," she pleaded.

"As you wish, Mrs. Castle." Pulling out, he slammed back in, making her toss her head back into the mattress and gasp. He rocked himself into her, the feeling of being so intimately joined spurring him on. He was caught off guard when Kate shifted her weight to the side and rolled him onto his back. Placing her hands on his thighs behind her, she began to ride him for all he was worth.

He loved seeing her like this: her head thrown back, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to form over her naked skin, the muscles in her abdomen clenching rhythmically as she moved. Running his hands up her sides, he cupped her breasts, tugging and rolling her nipples between his fingers. A quick shift of his hips had him brushing over that spot deep inside her. He heard her breath catch in her throat as she continued on with new vigor.

His release was starting to build in the pit of his stomach so he rolled them over once more and placed one of her legs over his shoulder. Damn, he loved how flexible she could be. The only sound in the room was the slap of sweaty flesh meeting over and over again as well as their harsh pants. That wasn't enough for him. He wanted Kate to _scream._

Finding her clit, he rapidly swiped his thumb over it repeatedly, instantly feeling—and hearing—her respond. Her body stiffened as her back arched off the bed. She opened her mouth and _screamed_ his name. He never stopped, fucking her through her second orgasm of the night and halfway through a third one by the time he came.

Without a condom to add a thin barrier between her and him, she could feel his release as he shot his seed inside her. This was the first time anyone had ever come insider her without using a condom and after this, they were never e_ver_ going back to using one again. She could still feel it as he stilled his movements and when he pulled out, the odd sensation of his come trickling out of her only served to arouse her.

It being their wedding night, Castle knew that making love only one time would never be enough. Hell, they rarely ever only went one round on a normal night. It was usually at least a few that would leave the two of them sated until the next night. But watching his seed slowly leak out of his wife awakened something deep within him that he didn't know existed. It was erotic. It was primal and animalistic. It was the need to have her again and again until she begged him to stop.

Already he was getting hard once more. And Kate had noticed.

"Already?" she asked him with a hint of surprise. She'd expected it to be at least another twenty minutes before they could go at again.

"What can I say?" he shrugged.

"Once wasn't enough for you?" she teased, knowing full well that it wouldn't be enough for either of them.

"Once will never be enough," he replied, leaning down to kiss her. "So hold on tight, Kate, because tonight it's just you and me. This is our night."

Rolling him onto his back, she trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach, making her intentions very clear. "Then let's get started. One round down, the rest of our lives to go."

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
